


Gordon's One Love

by vickir



Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickir/pseuds/vickir
Summary: Gordon only has one main love.





	Gordon's One Love

**Author's Note:**

> This can be set in any of the Thunderbirds fandoms (Thunderbirds original series, Thunderbirds Are Go or Thunderbirds 2004 movie)

Water is essential for life. Playing with or in it can be fun. But it can also hurt, maim and even kill. One person in the Tracy family was all too familiar with what water was and how it was fun to play in, but he also knew it could be dangerous and a hard mistress.

That Tracy was Gordon.

At an early age, Gordon loved the water. You could actually call him a water baby. Most days it was hard to get through the day without having to change Gordon clothes at least once due to him getting wet. How he got that way was sometimes a mystery.

As he got older, he found an outlet in swimming. All the Tracy boys learned to swim, but Gordon took to it like a fish. Thus his family’s private nickname for him, that and squid boy later, after an encounter with a tentacle looking seaweed at the beach one time. Gordon loved the water and wouldn’t be seen too far from it. Even when he was at school, as soon as it ended for the day he would be down the local swimming pool or the stream near the farm they lived on, only if his brothers were with him. His swimming lessons moved on to become training sessions. First for the schools he attended, and later for the Olympics. He won gold for his effects.

Unlike his three older brothers, Gordon bypassed college. Instead, he opted for a life he knew was for him and joined the WASP even before finishing high school. In the WASP’s Gordon did complete his education and even went further in his chosen field and studied marine biology. He did extremely well while he had his time in the WASP’s.

Gordon loved water sports and enjoyed them in his spare time. It wasn’t during his leisure pursuit of fast boats, but while he and other members of the WASP were testing a new water vehicle, that the water decided it was now the time that Gordon learned to have respect for it. He and some others on the boat were severely injured with others died. There would have been another, but Gordon was strong willed and a healthy young man. Unlike the other survivors who were lucky to have only broken bones, be it arms or legs, they went on to recover and continue their career in the service. Gordon’s injuries were more severe. He had many broken bones and even a back injury that paralyzed him for weeks. 

He was fortunate to have not broken his back. But the injury he did sustain left him very badly bruised. The doctors had to wait a few weeks before the bruising and swelling around his spine went down to really tell what damage had been done. The x-rays couldn’t say whether there was a break or not. This left Gordon as well as his family in limbo till they were finally told the spine was intact. But the injury had left him bedridden and depressed at the thought of possibly not walking ever again, let alone swim. Months of therapy both physical and mental was endured by Gordon with the support of his family before he was able to return home. His career in the WASP’s was over, but he wasn’t down and out, and he bounced back to help get his beloved Thunderbird 4 ready for underwater rescues with his father’s plan for International Rescue.

After the accident, Gordon wasn’t the same, but that didn’t stop him. He returned to the water, both in the pool and ocean. As Gordon prepared Thunderbird 4, it also prepared him for what would need to done on any rescue missions, be they on land or in the water. But his back still gave him trouble on occasion, but with the help of physiotherapy, he overcame a lot. What he did get out of the accident was a greater respect for water.

If he could love anything else like he loved water no one noticed.


End file.
